


the other half of me

by SPlDERMANS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPlDERMANS/pseuds/SPlDERMANS
Summary: five times tony realised how important michelle is to peter and one time peter realised how important michelle is to himalternatively called spideychelle as stydia.





	1. figure it out

It's the end as they know it. Tony's strapped to a chair with a bomb on him and the only other person in the room is a fucking fifteen year old who's freaking the fuck out. Great. If only Tony could see the goddamn bomb, he'd know which wire Peter should cut but the lady who's trapped him here has placed the bomb very strategically on his body. Kudos to her, y’know? In fact, if Tony gets out of this alive, he's thinking of recruiting her. Well, after she stops hating his guts. 

The other thing is that both Tony and Peter have told their respective families that they'll be gone for a day, so before anyone even starts to look for them, both heroes will be dead. 

Great. Just great.

Tony hasn't even set a wedding date yet. He's pretty sure that if he doesn't die now, Pepper will kill him. He realises that death by one of his own bombs is better than Pepper’s wrath. She's hot when she's angry, though, and does he really wanna miss that sight?

“Look, kid. You and I both know you're a genius. You're like my own son, we have the same brain. Please, get to work.” Eyes roll heavenward, before glancing over towards the boy. His features softened, a sigh leaving his lips. 

After the incident with the Vulture, which Tony had to pry out of the boy, Peter is more prone to anxiety and panic attacks now. He feels sorry for the boy, of course. Tony's had his fair share of attacks after a lot of battles.

“Peter. Look at me.” The teary eyed boy, still in his suit but with the mask off, does as instructed, Tony's heart splitting in two at the look on his face. “I’m not blaming you for this, I'm not blaming you for anything. And, I want you to know that if we do die here, which we aren't because I have faith in you, I'm proud of you, kid.”

After that heartfelt speech, Tony expected a ‘thank you’, maybe even a more determined Peter, but the boy's not even looking in his direction any more. “Wha—kid, did you hear me?” 

Tony whips his head around, and nearly screams his head off. There's a girl standing there, obviously a computerised version of her. He doesn't recognise her but it's clear that Peter does. 

“Michelle?” The boy's voice cracks on her name, Peter hurriedly raising a hand to wipe away his tears.

“Hey, Tiger.” She smiles, and even Tony can see that it's a sad smile. “You know I'm not real. This is all Karen. She's based me off the data you've given her. You talk about me a lot, huh?” 

A choked laugh left the boy, Tony's heart aching as he watched the love on Peter's face, the adoration shining in his eyes so brightly it could blind someone. 

“Apparently, I only show up when you're in deep shit and Karen’s about to die. I'm guessing this is one of these moments.” 

Another choked laugh, followed by a vigorous nod and a sad look directed towards Tony. Christ, if this bomb and Pepper is not the death of him, it'll be Peter's puppy dog eyes. 

“Alright, well, what's the sitch? What's going on?” Tony makes a mental note to himself that he should pat himself on the back. Of course, she's interactive, only the best for Tony and his people. Thank fuck. 

“There's a bomb and she's left instructions because she knows I'm dyslexic. I can't read.” Peter's voice quietens for the last couple of words, Tony looking at him in surprise. He didn't know that. No wonder why the boy was panicking so much. Once again, Tony's heart aches for Peter, wanting nothing more but to hug him and never let go. 

“When have you ever needed instructions, Peter? You don't need them because you're too smart to waste your time with them, okay? You can figure it out." She tells him, and Tony can clearly see the tears rolling down her cheeks. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought this was real life.

“Peter, you're the one who always figures it out.” Her voice crackles on the last word, and with one more glimpse of her sad smile, the girl disappears. It signified now that Karen was dead and Peter and Tony were the only two left. 

All this time, Tony was concentrating on the girl but now, as he turns his head to face Peter again, he's pleasantly surprised at the difference. The tears are gone and now there's a more determined expression on his features and Tony could jump with glee.

Peter heads straight towards the bomb and after a moment's hesitation, he gets to work, mumbling sentences under his breath but it's too incoherent for Tony to understand. 

The incessant beeping, which had taken a secondary to every other noise in his head, returned, louder than ever. Until, suddenly. It stops. And Tony's breathing out this huge gush of relief and he can hear Peter yelling in triumph but all Tony can think is thankfuckformichellejonesandkaren.

Peter makes swift work of the ropes binding Tony's arms and legs and once he's free, he's wrapping Peter in a huge bear hug. Clutching the boy tightly to him, Tony makes another mental note to pay Michelle Jones a visit. Of course, he needs to visit the girl who's saved him.


	2. human love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first soccer game and Tony and a special guest realise how important Michelle is to Peter. Again.

“You guys mind if I sit here?” Tony Stark and Steve Rogers lifted their heads up, both glancing at the girl with wide eyes, hidden behind their sunglasses. It's Steve who breaks the silence first, clearing his throat as he shook his head. “Go ahead, kid.” Tony's still in shock. That's Michelle Jones. MJ. Peter's friend, the girl who saved his life. He didn't get a chance to visit the girl after the bomb incident and promptly forgot about it. Until now. 

“Thanks, Mr. Rogers. It's nice to see you in New York again.” Michelle grinned, her gaze straight ahead as both Tony and Steve choked on their drinks. “Just a heads up, a cap and sunglasses aren't good if you want to be in hiding.”   
“You're the only one who's noticed.” Tony points out, finally making the girl turn her head to glance at him. “Because I pay attention. Even though this school is full of nerds, they're all so goddamn stupid.” 

He laughs, and both Michelle and Steve look pleasantly surprised but Tony ignores it, gaze sweeping across the field to find Peter. “I can't believe the kid's on the soccer team. Most importantly, I can't believe I'm here. I have more important things to do.” Cue a pointed glance towards Steve, who continues to drink, pointedly looking away from him.

“You say that but you and I both know that you'll drop everything for Peter. You're like his dad.” Michelle snorts, arms wrapping around herself. She's cold, and Tony's halfway to shrugging his jacket off but Steve's faster, draping it across her shoulders. She mutters a thanks and tightened her grip on the material. 

“She's right, you know? I don't think Tony Stark would ever attend a soccer game, pre-Peter but look at you now, post-Peter.” Steve mutters under his breath, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. “Shut up, Captain.” 

The sound of a whistle interrupts whatever response Steve had and all three look towards the field. They spot Peter almost instantly. It's not hard to skip over the boy jumping around, so jittery and full of nerves. Michelle snorts, rolling her eyes. “Loser.” She says, but it's spoken with such adoration and fondness that Tony wonders why they aren't dating yet. “It's only because he's ripped and they needed a player at the very last moment. I don't think Peter could score a goal to save his life.”   
Steve and Tony exchange an amused glance, and once again, whatever response they have is interrupted by the start of the game. 

Almost instantly, Peter gets the ball, and Tony can hear his excited cheer all the way from here. It makes all three chuckle, shaking their heads in amusement. The ball's gone as quickly as he received it, Peter tripping over his own feet in a hurry to get it back. Michelle winces, and glanced towards the two heroes. “He's nervous. I'm sure he'll improve.” She's defensive over Peter, anyone could tell that. Frankly, Tony and Steve aren't surprised. Although Tony and Steve were part of the Peter Parker protection squad, it's obvious that Michelle had started it. She was definitely the leader.

The game's pretty much boring after that, Tony practically falling asleep on Michelle’s shoulder until she stands up. Tony jolted upwards, glancing around in panic. Steve's laughing his head off but Tony's too preoccupied with the sight in front of him. Peter had the ball. And there was no one around him. He could easily run and shoot but for some unknown reason, he's frozen. 

Steve and Tony exchanged worried glances and stood up, holding their breath in anticipation. “Why isn't he shooting?” Michelle hisses, and suddenly she's clapping her hands together, alerting everyone of her presence, including Peter. His head snapped towards her and she screams. “Shoot!”

Everyone in the crowd can clearly see the switch in Peter's personality. He nods, determined, swiftly running with the ball and kicking it with strong force, the crowd erupting with cheers as it hit the back of the net. The players are all congratulating Peter but Tony notices that the world is suddenly moving in a slow, dreamlike quality as Peter turns to find Michelle watching him from the stands. Her gentle and perfect smile now reserved for him. Finally, for him. Tony should know better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love.

The whistle blows again, signifying the end of the match and everyone's running onto the field to congratulate the players. Tony and Steve hold back but Michelle’s running at full speed, shoving any people in her way and Peter's waiting for her, with the biggest grin Tony's ever seen and suddenly she's flying into him. Her arms curl around his shoulders and her legs wrap around his waist and he's holding onto her middle and Tony can see the soft, content expression on his face and he just knows that Michelle has a similar expression on her face.

“Those two, they're pretty good together.” Steve’s watching them, a small smile on his lips and Tony hummed in agreement. “She's his strength. God forbid we see the day she becomes his weakness.” The two heroes are silent after that, watching as Michelle stepped backwards, though her steps are hesitant. They're speaking, but Tony can't hear what they're saying but he knows that whatever it is, it's clearly making Peter happy. And when Peter's happy, Tony's happy. 

“Let's go, old man. We need to congratulate Peter as well. And then we'll talk business.” The two are silent as they make their way towards the teenagers and Peter's flying towards Tony and the man stumbled backwards from the force of Peter's hug. “Mr. Stark! You came.” 

Tony's never been fond of hugs before he met Peter and now he realises that the happiness radiating off the boy and the pleased expression on Michelle and Steve's face is more than enough. If he died at this moment, God forbid, he'd die a happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for all the love, I love you guys! Here's another chapter, and there's two stydia moments merged into one. Did you spot them both?


	3. out of my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle gets hurt and Peter's worried. Again, Tony realises how much he loves her.

“FRIDAY, call Peter, please.” Tony calls out, momentarily pausing in the midst of fixing one of his bots. 

“Calling Peter Parker.”

“Remind me later to change his contact name.” Rolling his eyes, he picked up a screwdriver. 

“Yes, sir.”

The phone rang for a few more seconds before Peter picked up, his breathing harsh and panicked. 

“Mr. Stark, I can't speak now! Someone's got Michelle and I need to save her!”

The screwdriver falls from his grasp, Tony already heading towards his Iron Man suit. “Where are you, kid? I'll come with you!”

“Karen will give you the location, I can't—” The call ends there and Tony, swearing under his breath, swiftly gets the location from the AI. Of course, it's in an abandoned warehouse, because villains have no other type of hostage area. 

The whole journey to aforementioned abandoned warehouse, Tony's panicking. He was hoping Michelle wasn't hurt, for many reasons. Believe it or not, he did care for the fiery bombshell that walked into his life with an eyeroll. She was like his second daughter. Well, daughter in-law if things went right.

Landing in the middle of the area, the suit opening so he can easily step out, amber gaze swiftly sweeps the area. Landing on the two teens, he strides purposefully towards them, only faltering when he hears Michelle’s voice.

“You brought Iron Man too, what the fuck, Peter!” She's holding onto her side, inching away every time Peter tried to move towards her. The attacker was a crumpled mess on the floor, clearly unconscious and Tony decides he'll deal with him later. If Peter doesn't first.

“Don't drag me into your lover's tiff, please. I'm just here to make sure you're both alright.” Michelle’s gaze softens at that and she nods, Tony clearly seeing the grateful look in her eyes. 

“I know you're hurt, MJ, let me help you!” Peter pleads, taking another step forward and frowning as she moved backwards. 

“Why, Peter? Why would I let you do something when you won't let me do it to you?” Her voice becomes soft and Tony looks away. The moment was becoming too intimate and Tony wonders if he should slowly inch away.

“I can't risk you getting hurt, you know that! If people see Spider-Man climbing into your window every night, you'd get hurt! Just like you did today, MJ, please.”

She's stubborn, and Tony knows she's not going to give up. She turns her entire frame away from him, wincing lightly and both Tony and Peter lunge forward. She raises a hand, stopping either of them from getting too close. 

“You don't care about getting hurt, I know that, but you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated, because if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind!” Peter's voice echoes in the quiet area, all three able to hear the truth in his words.

Tony takes a step back, away from the two of them to give them some privacy. Not too far away, though. He still wanted to hear what was going on. He had to tell Steve. 

“Peter.” Michelle starts but doesn't get any further than that because she's falling and Peter's rushing to her side, saving her before she falls to the ground.

“I got you, MJ, I got you.” He repeats it, and Tony's unsure if he's reassuring himself or Michelle. 

“The real hero is Peter Parker.” Michelle speaks softly, a trembling hand raising upwards to cup his masked face before it falls back to her side as she faints, head tipping against Peter's arm. 

Peter drops his head, grip gently tightening on her. Everything is quiet, save for Peter's laboured breathing. 

“Come on, kid. Let's get you two home. I'll have my doctors look at her.” Tony places a hand on his shoulder, motioning to his suit. Peter nods, waiting for Tony to enter his suit before carefully passing Michelle over. His hold on her is extremely delicate, and Tony realises that Peter's worst nightmare is Michelle breaking. That would break him. 

The journey home is extremely quiet and as soon as they reach the tower, Peter's following the doctors, his hand gently grasping onto Michelle’s hand. Tony watches them leave with a lump in his throat, swallowing it down as Pepper comes to stand beside him. 

“You okay?” Her touch is comforting and Tony leans in, eyes closing. “Yeah, I will be. I hope I can say the same for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, guys! i love you all so much, thank you for the love.


	4. dance with me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time and Peter makes a quick confession.

The dark canvas of the night sky, illuminated by the moon and the stars, casted an ethereal glow over Tony's guests, including himself. Many people have pointed out how happy he looks but he doesn't think it's because of how successful the party was or because of the night sky. No, it's because the Avengers, previously torn apart by the aptly named Civil War, had come to an agreement that all members of both parties were happy with. Sure, things have changed, including Tony's view of some of them, and some things will never be the same again, but they were alright. Steve had realised his mistake, Bucky and Wanda had apologised for everything and Tony watched with a happy heart as Natasha and Clint spoke to each other, for the first time in what felt like forever. Not to mention, his protégé, Peter, was beaming happily as he spoke to Thor, Michelle by his side. 

Speaking of the two kids, no move had been made by either of them. He was informed by Ned that things were the same at school as well; they were slowly becoming infuriating by how oblivious they were to each other. It was up to Tony to get them together now. It was his mission. 

He tipped his head backwards as he took a shot of something, moving towards Peter and Michelle, now talking to Bucky. Tony grinned widely as he approached them, patting Peter on the back and winking at Michelle. “Ah, Bucky. I'm sure you remember Peter, and this is his lovely girlfriend Michelle Jones. Careful, she's a fireball.”

Bucky looked amused as Peter spluttered, his words coming out in choked gasps. Michelle, however, didn't even bat an eye, scowling at Tony instead. “A fireball? Really, Stark?”

Tony ignored the both of them, continuing on smoothly. ”I'm sure Michelle and Peter are good company but a little bird has told me that Wanda's looking for you, Barnes.”

He filed away the look on Bucky's face at the mention of Wanda. That's another mission for another day, maybe with Steve by his side. 

Bucky nods, excusing himself and Michelle snorts. “Oh, he's in love with her.”

“What? No, he's not. Wanda's with Vision!” Peter says, brows furrowed together in confusion. 

Michelle rolled her eyes, pushing the boy to look at Bucky and Wanda, whispering quietly to the both of them. “Look at how he's looking at her. The soft look in his eyes and I bet you one dollar, two maybe, that the smile he has on his lips is specifically reserved for Wanda only.”

Tony snorts, looking over at Peter, who's too busy looking at Michelle. And he's sporting the same look Bucky has. Peter startles, meeting the gaze of his father figure and Tony slips out two dollars and waves it in the air, grinning madly. Blushing, Peter quickly changes the subject. 

“Would you like to dance, MJ?” 

The look on Michelle’s face is priceless and Tony cackles, taking a quick picture and moving away from her outstretched hand. They both look towards Peter and instantly groan. His puppy eyes look was in full force.

“I don't dance, dweeb. You know that.”

“It's just one dance.”

“No.”

She's stubborn and she doesn't give up, taking a nearby seat and folding her hands in her lap resolutely. Peter groans, looking to Tony for help, the latter raising his shoulders in a shrug.

Peter inhales, closing his eyes tightly before reopening, a new, more determined expression on his features. “You know what, let me try that again. MJ, get off your cute little ass and dance with me now.”

Once again, the expression on her face is priceless, but Tony's pretty sure he has a similar one on his face.

“Interesting tactic, but I'll stick with no.” A full blown smirk is on her lips and Peter, bless his heart, looks a tiny bit frightened. 

“MJ, get up! Okay? You're going to dance with me. I don't care that you won't talk to me about anything. MJ, I've had a crush on you since junior year, and I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how much you care about losing someone. And that once you're done pretending being a nitwit, you'll realise that no one in their right mind would even think about leaving you, especially me. You're stuck with me your whole life.”

All three parties are quiet after that little outburst, yet Tony's beaming with happiness, discreetly taking another picture. Proud dad moment right there. 

MJ coughs, biting her lip as she stood up and reached out to take Peter's hand. “It's the other way around.”

Peter, still in shock that he actually told her that he likes her, blinks, lips parting to utter a very ugly sound. Michelle simply laughs, squeezing his hand. “You're stuck with me your whole life. You and I both know that when I put my mind to something, I make sure it happens. You're my friend. You always will be.”

Michelle turns her head to wink at Tony and then she's tugging Peter towards the makeshift dance floor, a hand on his shoulder and his on her hip, pulling her close. 

Tony wipes away a tear forming in his right eye, taking yet another picture. He didn't know when he became their unofficial photographer but watching as Michelle spun Peter around and giggled afterwards, he decides that he doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall I love the idea of this fic bc I love both spideychelle and stydia but it could've been well written. maybe in the future I'll rewrite it all with longer chapters. Thank you for all the love!! Leave me with requests for new stories as well!


	5. hello

hello sorry I forgot about this I'm so bad but I will be updating soon!!!!!! also, let me know if you'd like more spideychelle as a certain ship, I'd be happy to do so! Thank you for showing this so much love


End file.
